character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wart (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Mario Series= |-|Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic= 'Summary' Wart, also known as Mamu, is the main antagonist and final boss of Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, Super Mario Bros. 2, it's remakes and BS Super Mario USA, the primary antagonist in the Cloud Nine comic and a supporting character in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening and Tanooki Suits Me. Wart is an anuran with the ability to manipulate water, bubbles and dreams. He also leads an organization named "The 8-Bits". Born in the world of Muu, which was linked to a book, Wart took control of the Dream Machine in an attempt to conquer the land, but was defeated with vegetables, his sole weakness. However, two children got the book and accidentally ripped out the last page, allowing Wart to return and kidnap the twins in the process. Their family, however, comes to save them. Wart later travels to Subcon and conquers it, remaining undefeated for a long period until Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad finally ended his rule. Wart then fled to a pond beneath the Signpost Maze on Koholint Island, in the Zelda universe, where he teached Link the Frog's Song of Soul. After that, Wart returned to Subcon and took it over once again, forced the king into hiding and stole all gold statues placed in honour of Mario. However, Mario and friends beat him again, after which he traveled to the Mushroom Kingdom and remained there. Wart later appeared again, where he kidnapped the Mushroom King and attempted to flood the Mushroom Kingdom, but his plans were foiled yet again by Mario; a later attempt to purchase stolen art from Bowser underwent the same fate. Wart has barely been seen since (minus the books "Doors to Doom" and "Dinosaur Dilemma" and a German Club Nintendo comic, "Wart steht unter Strom"), although he apparently attacked a Toad in Paper Mario: Color Splash, who mentions to have seen him. Wart has also appeared in and influenced reality multiple times - as evidenced by Francis in Super Paper Mario owning part of a comic book series starring the bufonid king himself, namely Cyborg Wart. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 3-A to Low 2-C Name: '''Wart, Mamu '''Origin: Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, Super Mario Bros., Legend of Zelda Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Male '''Classification: '''Frog '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Godly; remains even after the entire universe he's in is destroyed or erased), Bubble Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Has appeared in Muu, Subcon, reality, the Signpost Maze, and miscellaneous dreams, such as a Yellow Toad's), Book Manipulation, Magic, Spell Casting, Space-Time Rifting, Size Manipulation, Portal Manipulation (created a gateway through a book) and Amphibian Physiology as well as possible Erasure Immunity (when the entire dream world he was in ceased to exist, Wart remained, whereas everything else was likely erased) and/or Immortality (Type 9; a possible explanation for Wart's constant survival of universal erasure/destruction is that he might exist in a plane above the Marioverse). Transformation Infusion, Statistics Amplification and/or Transmutation as well as possible Destruction w/ bubbles (powered up Clawgrip and Fryguy in Super Mario Advance. When his bubbles hit vegetables, they disappear in a puff of smoke), Resurrection and Omni-Awakening w/ the Frog's Song of Soul, Creation, Summoning and Matter Manipulation w/ the Dream Machine, Weather Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation w/ the Cumulo-Nimbus Special, Flight w/ Carpet '''Attack Potency: Universe level to Universe level+ (took over Subcon/Muu, which is apparently a universe and also a dream world. Has lived in a pond beneath the Signpost Maze, which is also a seperate universe slash dream world. Held his own against Luigi, who prevented the destruction of the Marioverse by closing the Paranormal Portal. And while you may say that it was in a dream world and therefore Dreamy Luigi, the forgotten game BS Super Mario USA confirmed that SMB2 wasn't a dream. Also created a rift through the spacetime continuum to kidnap the children in Doki Doki Panic. His defeat in BS Super Mario USA also caused Subcon to vanish) Speed: Sub-Relativistic '''(can keep up with Mario) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal to Universal+ Durability: Universal to Universal+ (took hits from Luigi. Also, after Link awakened the Wind Fish, the entire dimension was erased, but what happened to Wart ? He survived, as evidenced by BS Super Mario USA and Paper Mario: Color Splash.) Stamina: High Range: Universal to Universal+ Standard Equipment: Dream Machine, Cumulo-Nimbus Special Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Vegetables Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bubble Breath:' Wart spits bubbles out of his mouth. These can be used as projectile, to trap people and/or objects and to power up allies. *'Aqua Spew: '''Wart spits a stream of water. *'Frog's Song of Soul:' Wart sings a song that can resurrect the dead and awaken others from every kind of sleep or unconsciousness. *'Spacetime Rift: Wart creates a rift through the spacetime continuum. *'''Magic: '''Wart casts a spell that can have different, random effects. '''Equipment: *'Dream Machine: '''Allows Wart to create and summon anything out of nothing. *'Cumulo-Nimbus Special: '''Allows Wart to manipulate sleep and weather. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2